A Dark Spot in Life
by molliepup1
Summary: Hitsugaya accidentally chugs a glass of sake one night, then spends the entire next day running around, trying to figure out exactly what it is he did last night. HitsuHina oneshot.


A Hitsu/Hina one-shot. Hitsugaya accidentally chugs a glass of sake one night, than can't figure out exactly what it is he did that night.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Tsubaki would show up more. He's awesome! And incredibly underused!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hitsugaya hated bars. They were so dirty, so full of drunk people making a racket. He would much rather be in his office, doing paperwork, than passing an endless amount of hours sitting in a grimy chair, surrounded by alcohol, when he wasn't even of age to drink.

However, due to his "lack of socialization and obsession with work," as Matsumoto put it, he needed a night off. Hitsugaya scowled as he though about this. He did not need to 'socialize.' He talked to people. Occasionally. At the captains' meetings.

He was not obsessed with work. Definitely not.

"What can I get 'cha?" The barman made his way towards the group of shinigami Matsumoto had assembled, which comprised of Matsumoto, himself, Hinamori, Abarai, Izuru, Kyoraku, Nanao, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Byakuya, Unohana, and Isane.

The rest of the party ordered their drinks. The barman approached Hitsugaya, who was sitting grumpily next to Hinamori in the corner of the table. "Nothing," Hitsugaya said to the barman, staring at the table. The barman left to make the drinks.

"You're not getting anything to drink?" Hinamori turned to face her white-haired friend.

Hitsugaya merely shrugged, his eyes still upon the wood counter. "Alcohol is dumb. It'll only keep me from doing my work tomorrow."

"What are you talking about? Alcohol is wonderful!" shouted Kyoraku from the other end of the table. Despite the fact that they had just entered the bar, he was already quite drunk. Nanao hurried to subdue his shouts by whacking him with the book she had brought along.

Matsumoto sighed. "This is exactly the kind of thoughts I was trying to get you to forget." She took a swig from the glass that the barman had just arrived with. "Man, that's good," she said, wincing.

"Do you want some of my water?" Hinamori offered Hitsugaya the glass of clear liquid she had just acquired.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," said Hitsugaya, continuing to pout.

The evening progressed fairly quickly. Shortly, most everyone at the table had consumed a few drinks, leaving everyone a bit tipsy. Hitsugaya was frustrated. He had made several attempts to leave, but each time was restrained by either Abarai or Matsumoto. "Sit down!" they all said when he tried to leave. "Have another drink!" With this everyone shoved their glasses at Hitsugaya, which he politely declined, much to the dismay of his audience.

His last attempt had been fifteen minutes ago. Too soon to try again. Hitsugaya felt his face flush with the heat. He was really thirsty, but he didn't want to give everyone the satisfaction of ordering a drink, even if it was only water. "Hey," he said, tapping Hinamori on the shoulder, finding a solution, "Can I have some of your water?"

"Sure!" replied Hinamori cheerily. She grabbed the glass of clear liquid that sat between her and Abarai, and handed it to Hitsugaya. "Here you go."

Hitsugaya chugged the water, thankful for some hydration. "Hey!" exclaimed a very drunk Renji, as Hitsugaya furiously gulped the liquid. "What's up with this sake? It tastes like water!"

Hinamori's eyes widened as she stared at the glass of liquid that Hitsugaya was consuming. Surely it couldn't be? Hitsugaya downed the last few drops and set the glass on the table. "What's up with that water?" he asked, looking at the glass. "It tastes weird."

"Oh no," muttered Hinamori, as the rest of the table watched with amusement.

"Ha! Was that Renji's sake?" asked Kenpachi, his glassy eyes full of laughter.

"Man, I feel dizzy." Hitsugaya dropped his head onto the table.

Matsumoto smirked. "Congragulations, Tachiou, it's you're first time being drunk."

Hitsugaya raised his head woozily, then scowled at her and the rest of the table. "I'm leaving," he said, wobbly getting up, then facing his best friend. "Will you come with me, Hinamori?"

"Of course!" said Hinamori innocently. She jumped up to accompany her stumbling friend out of the bar. The two made their way around Soul Society back to where Hitsugaya's rooms where, Hitsugaya threatening to wake the entirety of Soul Society with his loud, drunken shouts.

Hitsugaya stopped suddenly, not anywhere in particular. He leaned against the edge of the balcony, threatening to fall over for a second before Hinamori grabbed him.

"Thanks," Hitsugaya said, regaining his balance, then turning to face the brunette. "Hey, Hinamori," said Hitsugaya eyeing her.

"Yes?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hitsugaya did not know where he was. The sun was shining bright in his face, and wouldn't stop. Man, his head hurt.

He felt his robes still on his body. Good. That was a positive sign.

"Good. You're up." Matsumoto walked by, holding a cup of coffee, returning to her desk where she had been working.

"Matsumoto?" asked Hitsugaya confusedly, looking around his office. He appeared to have spent the night on the couch in there.

"No. I'm Kenpachi. Of course it's me, dolt!"

Hitsugaya blinked. "What time is it?" he asked, wincing at the throbbing pain in his head.

Matsumoto looked at the clock on her desk. "Uh, 2:34," she responded. "I'm surprised. You slept even later than me."

Hitsugaya glanced around the office. "What's that?" he asked, pointing a large, colored stain on the carpet, his face full of dread. "Did you get drunk again and barf all over the office?"

Matsumoto chuckled. "No, it was you who got drunk and threw up."

"What?" asked a dumbstruck Hitsugaya.

"Yeah. You chugged a glass of sake."

Hitsugaya looked at his vice-captain with a mix of dread and confusion. "Matsumoto, what happened last night?"

Matsumoto laughed. "Well, you drank an entire glass of sake, and then you left. With Hinamori."

"WHAT?" Hitsugaya looked panicked. "And what happened after that?"

Matsumoto smiled devilishly. "I'm not telling."

"What? Matsumoto! Tell me!" Hitsugaya got up at this point, his fists clenched, his face beet red.

"Nope," shrugged Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya stared angrily at her, then stormed out the door. "Fine! I'll just go and ask everyone else, then!" he shouted back at her.

0o0o0o0o0

Hitsugaya first went to Izuru, who angrily slammed the door in Hitsugaya's face. Hitsugaya was unsure of what that meant. He would have to go and ask Renji, something he was not looking forward to.

0o0o0

"Renji, what happened last night after I left the bar?" Hitsugaya approached the tattooed redhead.

Renji laughed, causing Hitsugaya's face to flush. "Well, isn't it obvious?" he replied.

Hitsugaya turned to leave, his worst fear confirmed.

He would double check with Kenpachi. Just to make sure.

0o0o0

"Kenpachi-taichou, what happened last night after I left the bar?"

Kenpachi smirked. "You ran around the Court of Pure Souls singing I'm Too Sexy."

Hitsugaya blinked. This didn't make any sense.

On to Yumichika and Ikkaku!

0o0o0

"Yumichika, what happened last night after I left the bar?"

The man with the feathered eyelashes sighed vainly. "I don't really know," he replied. "I wasn't paying much attention. I don't much like bars, they're so dirty and ugly, unlike me…"

Hitsugaya listened to Yumichika ramble on for a few minutes about how beautiful he was, wondering how Kenpachi, the most macho man in all of Soul Society managed to cooperate with Yumichika, the most gay man in all of Soul Society.

0o0o0

"Ikkaku, what happened last night after I left the bar?" Hitsugaya had escaped from Yumichika's ramblings, and approached the third seat of Squad Eleven.

"You went streaking through the Court of Pure Souls."

That didn't help either.

0o0o0

"Nanao-chaaan! Where have you gone? Why have you left me?"

Hitsugaya walked towards the lazing figure of Shunsui. "Kyoraku-taichou, what happened last night after I left the bar?"

Shunsui turned to face Hitsugaya, unaware that he had arrived. "Uh," said Shunsui, a blank look on his face. "Hell if I know, I was too plastered to notice anything."

Hitsugaya sighed. He would just go down to the fourth squad. Unohana would tell him the truth.

0o0o0

"Ah! Hitsugaya-taichou!" Unohana seemed to be expecting Hitsugaya. He looked curiously at her as she handed him a small bottle full of liquid. "Here's some medicine to relieve the pain in your head."

"Unohana-taichou, what happened last night after I left the bar?"

Unohana merely smiled, opening the door and ushering Hitsugaya out of the medical squad.

0o0o0

Hitsugaya returned to his office feeling defeated. "So, what's the verdict?" asked Matsumoto, smirking.

Hitsugaya gave Matsumoto a dirty look, sat down on the couch, and took a sip of the medicine Unohana gave him.

"Nothing, huh?" asked Matsumoto, laughing. "Why don't you just go talk to Hinamori?"

Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto, his eyes open wide. "Hell no."

"Too late," said Matsumoto grinning, looking at the door.

"Uh, Shiro-chan, may I talk to you?" Hinamori appeared in the doorframe, her face flushed.

Hitsugaya immediately blushed. "Uh, sure. Whatever."

Hinamori walked into the office. "I'd just like to tell you that I really like you too, and I would love to go out with you some time."

Hitsugaya seemed dumbfounded at these words. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did I say to you last night? I can't seem to remember…"

Hinamori looked at her friend. "Well, you said that you had liked me for a long time, and wanted to go out with me. Then you starting throwing up, so I carried you over here and put you on the couch."

A beet-red Hitsugaya turned to face a sniggering Matsumoto. "Fuck you!" he mouthed silently to her. This only made her laugh even harder.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hinamori innocently.

"No!" replied Hitsugaya, turning back to her, grabbing her hand. "Matsumoto, go away."

"I'm doing my work."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine." Hitsugaya escorted Hinamori out the door. "Would you like to go somewhere?"

Hinamori smiled as the two walked out the door, hand in hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N- Well, my second fic with an evil Matsumoto teasing a horribly innocent Hitsugaya. I like that idea. It's funny.

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
